A Bit Complicated
by cucumber-san
Summary: Noodle and 2D realize that their feelings for each other aren't so simple anymore. But telling each other how they feel, especially with the other band mates always bursting in, is a bit complicated. Rated T...for now ;D
1. Hong Kong

Wow, it's hard to belive that it's been so long since I've posted on here! I've been working on this one for a while, I've got a good rough draft going on in my head :D

Well, here's the first chapter, the next one should be up tomorrow or the next day. Enjoy!

* * *

"_Lord hear me now,_

_Junk boats and English boys,_

_Crashing out into the noise,_

_Electric fences and guns,"_

2D was laying face-up and his bed, arms crossed over his eyes, unaware of the small Japanese girl standing in his doorway. Noodle stood in awe of his beauty, having only just witnessed it for the first time. Before this moment, he had been just 2D. Tall, goofy 2D, her best friend. But this wondrous scene she'd intruded on had changed her perspective entirely. 2D was shirtless, bathed in the dim light from his nightlight in the corner.

"_You swallow me,_

_I'm a pill on your tongue,_

_Here on the nineteenth floor,_

_The neon lights make me come,"_

Noodle found herself lulled by his voice, amazed at how it seemed to slow down time. Her heart caught in her throat and she felt a rush of pleasure flow through her. She tried to back away silently, as to not interrupt anything, but instead tripped over her own foot and crashed to the floor.

2D shot up and looked around, looking a bit shocked.

"Noods, yew okay?"

Noodle felt her face flush, "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I was just leaving,"

2D gave her a funny look, "Why's ya face so red? Are ya sick?"

"N-no, 2D. I am perfectly okay. I'll see you later!"

And with that, she jumped up and ran back inside the studios leaving 2D completely confused. How long had she been there? 2D hoped she hadn't heard him singing, he was so horrible at it, he had no idea why Murdoc had picked him to sing.

Oh, but of course she was leaving! His singing had scared her off! It seemed perfectly logical to him. Humming the rest of Hong Kong to himself he started to straighten up his bedroom, contemplating Noodle as he did so.

She was pretty, and funny, smart and witty. Clever, and she'd never told anyone else of his secrets. Not even his ridiculous fear of the dark, or that he's always worried that an octopus will swim up the drain while he's having a shower. Of course, she'd reassured him many times that an octopus would _never_ swim up the drain because they live in saltwater and they were miles from the sea, but 2D was still terrified.

2D was too busy thinking to notice Murdoc slink in and make his way for the pack of cigarettes on 2D's nightstand. He grinned evilly to himself and reached for the pack.

_Almost there…_

_Almost there…_

_So close!_

"Hey! What d'ya fink your doin?"

Murdoc jumped, and tried to act innocent.

"Wasn't doin nothin', face-ache,"

2D gave him a death stare, "Was too, you were gonna swipe me last pack of fags!"

Murdoc huffed and turned to leave.

"Wait, Muds!,"

Murdoc turned to face him, "Yeah?"

"Wot do ya think of Noods?"

Murdoc stood, puzzled for a minute.

"She's right nice, yeah?"

"Not like that Mudsy. I mean like…wewl, yew know…"

"You like 'er?"

2D tried not to grin like an idiot, "Yeah, wewl…a bit. Just a bit…"

Murdoc gave him an evil look and chuckled. It was so hilarious! The dullard was in love with her, he should have known. 2D had been giving her the googly eyes for while now. Oh, was he going to have so much fun with this!

"No, there's no 'just a bit' about it. You love 'er don' you?"

2D blushed and kicked the floor, "Maybe..'M not tellin' yew"

Murdoc snorted and stole a cigarette from the pack before heading back into the carpark.

"S'alright, mate. I already know,"

2D glared at him and walked to the other side of his room, slamming the door on Murdoc's retreating back. Was it really that apparent that he fancied her? Nah, couldn't be. She had no idea, right? Right?

Noodle ran through Kong, making her way to the lift and hoping that she didn't run into anyone on her way. She'd never felt like this before. Sure, she'd had crushes, but none of them felt this way. She reached the lift and punched the button, waiting nervously. The lift dinged annoyingly and the doors slid open.

When she finally reached her room, she found the door part of the way open. Curious, she pushed the door the rest of the way open to find Mike sprawled on her bed, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey! Put that out!"

Mike looked over at her and tossed the cigarette to the floor.

"Mike! What are you thinking? I've told you many times not to smoke in here!"

He looked apathetically at her as she stomped out his cigarette.

"Oh, Mike, I've realized something horrible today," Noodle hopped into her bed and rolled onto her stomach. Mike sat up and gave an interested look.

Noodle found herself blurting out, "I think that I like 2D!,"

No change in expression from her furry friend.

"I mean I'm not sure. I've never felt like this before. I heard him singing in his room, so I looked in and he looked so beautiful Mike. Like an angel!" Noodle eyes seemed glassy and distant.

Mike nodded and grabbed his tail, twisting it in his tiny hands.

"Maybe I just ate some bad sushi…Or I am sick. I don't know." She sighed, "Or maybe I am just making excuses,"

Mike patted her on the head and climbed down, waving to her as he exited her bedroom. Noodle threw a pillow at him, narrowly missing his head.

"You sure are helpful!" She yelled sarcastically. But he was already gone, leaving her alone to ponder at these new-found feelings.

* * *

Well, if you've made it this far, how about a review?


	2. I Want You Bad

So, I've decided that all the chapters in this story are going to have a song in them. Kind of like a playlist to go along with it. Just download the song and listen to it while you're reading :D

**I Want You Bad - The Offspring**

Enjoy!!

* * *

Noodle stood on the landfil balcony, making sure that a certain blue-haired man below couldn't see her. 2D was sprawled on a busted reclining lawn chair, a half-asleep look on his face. He was clad in shorts he'd made himself from an old pair of jeans and his 'Shoot to ill' T-shirt. Every time Noodle peeped over the edge of the balcony to see him, her heart sped up and she felt like squealing like a five-year-old.

_If you could only read my mind,_

_You would know that things between us,_

_Ain't right,_

_I know your arms are open wide,_

_But you're a little on the straight side,_

_I can't lie…_

A low growl interrupted Noodle's thoughts. She looked down to see a zombie headed straight for her beloved. 2D must have heard it as well, he jerked awake and locked eyes with the horrible rotting creature.

"'oly shit…"

He jumped up and started screaming. Running in circles around the lawn chair while the zombie chased him gleefully.

"MUDS!! 'ELP ME!!"

Noodle couldn't hold back any longer. She collapsed onto the floor, exploding with laughter. The sliding door behind slammed open and Murdoc stepped out and gave Noodle an odd look.

"Oi! What're you laughin' at?"

Noodle couldn't speak, but instead pointed down at the comical scene below. Murdoc looked down and in a split second had joined Noodle on the balcony floor. 2D was still yelling his head off for Murdoc to come to his rescue, but had lost his shirt and a shoe in the process.

The pair watched their friend in distress for several more minutes before they decided to rescue him. When Noodle and Murdoc finally reached him, he had been reduced to tears, hiding in an old refrigerator box. The zombie was only half-heartedly swiping at the box, he seemed very despondent and bored at this point. Noodle stooped down and picked up a tin can, chucking it at the nearest mountain of thrash.

The can pinged off the pile and fell to ground, successfully getting the zombies' attention. It shuffled off eagerly, perhaps thinking he'd finally found some lunch that wasn't going to crawl into the fetal position and cry for twenty minutes.

2D whimpered and recoiled when Murdoc opened the box.

"Stop yer cryin', dullard,"

"M-Murdoc?" The singer looked up anxiously, "Murdoc! Yew saved me!!"

2D burst from the box and embraced the greasy Satanist. Murdoc gave Noodle a disgusted look and tried to pry off 2D, but he had a tight hold.

"Thank yew! Thank yew! Oh, Thank yew!!"

"Git off, you faggot!"

2D pulled away and grinned at Murdoc before turning to Noodle.

"Noods! You and Mudsy saved me!"

He bent over and gave her a quick hug.

_Your one vice,_

_It's you're too nice,_

_Come around now,_

_Can't you see…_

Noodle felt her face redden with his touch. She was sure that he could hear her heart beating. 2D released her, giving her the same toothy grin he'd given Murdoc. He stopped however, when he noticed the look on her face.

"Yew awright, Noodle?"

She mumbled something in Japanese and turned around, walking back into the studios. 2D cocked his head, looking very much confused.

"Wot was that?"

The spiky haired singer turned to Murdoc "I-I dunno,"

Once safely inside, Noodle leaned up against the carpark wall, breathing heavily. Heavy footsteps followed her into the building, she stepped out of sight as Murdoc strolled over to his Winnebago and climbed inside, slamming the door behind him. Let out her breath noisily and stepped back out just in time to see 2D come around the corner.

"Noodle? Wha's up?"

"Oh, I-I don't feel well,"

"Yeh don't? Yew sick?"

"Maybe. My stomach is fluttery. I feel so nervous,"

2D moved closer, he put his arm against her forehead, "Yew feel really warm, maybe yew 'ave a fever. We should get yew to bed,"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room. The door opened with a click, revealing the mess that was Stuart Tusspot's bedroom. He made to pull her inside, but she tugged her arm from his grasp.

"N-n-no! Stop, you're just making it worse," Noodle's stomach felt full of fluttery butterflies.

"I's awright, luv. I'm tryin' ta help,"

2D tugged on her arm a little harder than he meant to. Noodle flew into 2D, her face pressed against his naked chest. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't move. His skin smelled so good, musky and sweet.

"Sorry, luv! I didn't to pull so…"

Noodle looked up into 2D's face, cutting him off. Her eyes were huge, shining with adoration . 2D leaned in closer to her, to whisper in her ear,

"Awright, luv?"

His breath was hot in her ear, his words were smooth and seductive. Noodle forced herself to stay still, a hard feat to accomplish when all she wanted to do was kiss his cheek. It was unbelievably soft, pressed against her own.

_I want you,_

_All tattooed,_

_I want you bad,_

_Complete me,_

_Mistreat me,_

_Want you to be bad, bad, bad, bad, bad…_

"What's goin' on here?"

2D released Noodle and stepped back, Russel had intruded in on their private moment.

"Oh, heya Russ. Noodle was jus' sayin' she doesn' feel so well,"

Noodle stood quietly, still in shock. Was 2D hitting on her just now? No, he couldn't have been. He was just being after all, she was like his little sister. His much younger little sister.

_If you could only read my mind,_

_You would know that I've been waiting for so long,_

_For someone almost just like you,_

_But with attitude,_

_I'm waiting,_

_So come on…_

"…Noodle?"

She snapped to attention, Russel and 2D were giving her weird looks.

"Maybe she is sick…C'mon Noodle, let's go take your temperature,"

Russel took her hand and started to lead her back into Kong. She didn't try to resist, but turned for one last look at 2D. He'd shoved his hands into his pockets and was smiling sweetly, innocently.

_Get out of clothes time,_

_Grow out those highlights,_

_Come around now,_

_Can't you see,_

_I want you,_

_In a vinyl suit,_

_I want you bad,_

_Complicated,_

_X-rated,_

_I want you bad, bad, bad, bad, bad,_

Tune in tomorrow for more exciting adventures in romance :DD

Thank you soooo much to those who reviewed!! You kick ass!

* * *


End file.
